Angel Feather
The Angel Feather (エンジェルフェザー Enjeru Fezā) are a clan from the United Sanctuary Nation. They first appeared in Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits. Most of the clan's units are angels, hence the name. Their units are styled around doctors, nurses, hospitals, and anything that has to do with healing. The clan's focus in on manipulating the damage zone. Unlike Nova Grappler who unflip cards in the damage zone, this clan can switch out cards in the damage zone. This way you can exchange cards you don't need in your hand for cards that are more useful to you (some of those exchanges also have the side effect of unflipping damage by allowing you to switch a flipped card for a face-up one). Some units' abilities activate when a card is placed in the damage zone like the Pegasus Series, while others allow you to switch cards from the damage zone like Battle Cupid, Nociel. Some unit even have abilities such as superior call units from the damage zone (Circular Saw, Kiriel) and healing some of your damage. (Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel and Mobile Hospital, Feather Palace). Overall the clan's strategy is to use the damage zone in more ways than Counterblasts and seem to focus on defense. Rekka, Kourin, and Suiko use this clan in the episode 69 from the 2nd season. Sets containing Angel Feather cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (30 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (4 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (10 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (???) Races Unique Races Shared Races *Angel *Golem *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Workeroid List of Angel Feather cards Grade 0 *Aurora Ribbon Pigeon (Stand) (High Beast) *Bouquet Toss Messenger (Draw) (Angel) *Crimson Heart, Nahas (Angel) *Critical Hit Angel (Critical) (Angel) *Fever Therapy Nurse (Draw) (Angel) *Happy Bell, Nociel (Stand) (Angel) *Hope Child, Turiel (Angel) *Miracle Feather Nurse (Angel) *Rampage Cart Angel (Critical) (Angel) *Rocket Dash Unicorn (Critical) (High Beast) *Sunny Smile Angel (Heal) (Angel) *Thermometer Angel (Angel) Grade 1 *Adamantine Celestial, Aniel (Angel) *Battle Cupid, Nociel (Angel) *Burst Shot, Bethnael (Angel) *Candle Light Angel (Angel) *Carrier of the Life Water (High Beast) *Clutch Rifle Angel (Angel) *Crimson Mind, Baruch (Angel) *Doctroid Micros (Workeroid) *Emergency Vehicle (Workeroid) *Heavenly Injector (Angel) *Lancet Shooter (Angel) *Lightning Charger (Human) *Pure Keeper, Requiel (Angel) *Thousand Ray Pegasus (High Beast) Grade 2 *Core Memory, Armaros (Angel) *Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (Angel) *Doctroid Megalos (Workeroid) *Examine Angel (Angel) *Fate Healer, Ergodiel (Angel) *Gattling Shot, Barbiel (Angel) *Holy Zone, Penemue (Angel) *Incense Celestial, Becca (Angel) *Iron Heart, Mastema (Angel) *Love Machine Gun, Nociel (Angel) *Million Ray Pegasus (High Beast) Grade 3 *Chief Nurse, Shamsiel (Angel) *Circular Saw, Kiriel (Angel) *Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel (Angel) *Crimson Impact, Metatron (Angel) *Drill Bullet, Geniel (Angel) *Electrohm, Elia (Angel) *Guardian Angel of Oracles, Remiel (Angel) *Medical Gunner, Hermieres (Angel) *Mobile Hospital, Elysium (Golem) *Mobile Hospital, Feather Palace (Golem) *Pulse Wave, Adriel (Angel) *The Phoenix, Calamity Flame (Salamander) Category:Angel Feather